narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Muchitsujo
, also known under the name , is a female , which inhabits a small forest in the Land of Woods, located near the Kannabi Bridge. The spirit's real name is unknown — her current name is only a moniker given to her by the villagers living near the forest. Background Muchitsujo was an elite kunoichi and was even able to master the Spirit Transformation Technique — a technique that allowed her to take control of other bodies and control them at will. One fateful day, her village was attacked by a neighboring village, with her friends and family being killed in the clash. Muchitsujo, enraged of what the enemies have done, attempted to use her Spirit Transformation to take out the entire brigade of enemies, but, unbeknownst to her, a shaman from that village sealed away her body and separated it from her soul, killing the young kunoichi and forever leaving her, wandering the world, as a spirit. For years, the girl haunts the forests in the Land of Woods, feeding on the souls of men — the only thing that keeps her spirit alive, until a member of the Uzumaki Clan used a sealing technique to enslave her spirit inside a well, leaving the forests free of her control. Despite that, a few years back, the seal weakened enough that her soul freed itself from the prison. Personality When she was still alive, Muchitsujo was a kind, caring and courageous kunoichi, willing to defend her friends and family from the neighboring village — a village who's goal was to eliminate everyone she ever cared about, including herself. Despite that, her good qualities vanished after years of wandering the forests as a spirit and being sealed inside a . Years after the fateful event had passed, Muchitsujo became a sadistic and menacing identity, with beliefs that friendship and family are nothing more that a fool's trickery. She doesn't see value in life and doesn't think a second thought when devouring the souls of men — thinking only of her own survival. Because of the years trapped in a forest, Muchitsujo is rather oblivious of the new technologies and advancements in ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. Appearance Muchitsujo is a white bluish slender spirit with yellow alien-like eyes and bright white hair, with two blue gems encrusted in it. She wears a long white dress with two blue stripes on her arms holding it, a water droplet-like necklace and white high-heeled shoes. Muchitsujo's appearance while she was alive is unknown, although it would be safe to say that she looked like she looks now, but without the alien and spirit-like traits. Abilities Being a , Muchitsujo has the ability to fly and phrase through solid objects, like trees. Despite that, she is still capable of injuring herself. Muchitsujo is also quite adept in genjutsu, with a simple illusion being capable to make her targets see their worst nightmares or even put them to sleep. Muchitsujo can also put a cursed seal on her opponent. Kenjutsu Muchitsujo wields Thanatos, the Spirit Sword — a sword that can injure not only the body of an opponent, but their soul as well. Using the sword as a medium, she can call upon thousands of transparent blades, which can not only inflict great external damage, but target the opponent's sense or pain, increasing the hurting sensation they receive. Spirit Transformation Technique Muchitsujo is capable of using the Spirit Transformation Technique — a technique that allows her to take control of other bodies and control them at will. Using this technique as a medium, Muchitsujo is capable of stealing the souls of her opponents and either eat or seal them away or creating mirror-like copies of her opponents. Part I Re-building of the Kannabi Bridge Kosuke caught a glimpse of Muchitsujo as she was eating the soul of the construction worker that she killed. She was then scared away by the chūnin. Two days later, the two Ōta and Kosuke find their way into her shrine. Muchitsujo appears in front of the blue-haired boy, only to be greeted by a torrent of water, which she dodges. She then appears in front of Kosuke, scaring him. Muchitsujo kisses him on the forehead, putting a cursed seal on the chūnin. As his friend tries to fend her off with his sword, the spirit informs him that blunt attacks don't work on her. As a last-ditch effort, Ōta creates a shadow clone and uses it as a diversion to escape the grasp of Muchitsujo, with Kosuke in his hands. Trivia * can be translated as "disorder", "chaos" or "confusion". Category:Ownership: Omojuze